Just a little Chaos
by KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun
Summary: Being rude to those more powerful than you is not a smart idea, or so Pitch is learning after having annoyed the wrong spirit. It's up to Tooth and the other Guardians to help him-if he even wants it. This should be quite short, who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written in a long time. I acknowledge this. Heck, this idea has been swimming in my head since I first saw ROTG [which was like 2 years ago]. Stuff got in the way and I'm sorry. I hope to finish this soon. It's a tiny thing, but I hope who ever reads this enjoys it!**

**XXXXX**

One would be wise to not mock powers older and stronger than one's own self… Now wisdom is a strange thing and sometimes it comes to us after the time we need it…

Case and point: Pitch Black.

Groaning on the cold floor of his lair, the spirit's head was spinning like a top. He had laid there for what seemed like hours already, never having the strength to get up. In his pain, he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He had forgotten to what lengths some spirits went to in order to settle a score-but he was being reminded of it now, for sure.

One of his Nightmares crept up to his curled form; the nudge and gentle neigh was probably meant to ask about its Master's health.

Pitch waved it away, "_Be gone"_, he thought-cringing from the pain in his mind. Why didn't the blasted thing get that he didn't want to be bothered? He didn't answer to them.

Eventually the manifestation got the idea its Master was trying to get across. Fine then, it didn't need the grumpy spirit to tell it to not bother anymore. It would warn the others later. With a huff the Nightmare pranced away, ignoring Pitch's pained moan at the sound of its perky clomps.

Plus…It wasn't as if He was going to be talking any time soon anyway…

As the poor so-called Nightmare King was cradling himself in an effort to find his dignity and peace of mind, a trifecta spirit was sailing through the wind some miles from Pitch's lair. The visit was a useful visit-a fun one, mixing business with pleasure was this beings favorite thing!

So sure, maybe the reaction to Pitch's little slip up was a bit…radical, but if this played out right than this promised to be wicked…in all the best ways.

With dark and crazed glee, the spirit flew to yet another palace.


	2. Chapter 2 Drop Off

Chapter 1: Drop off

As old as she was, Toothiana had never experienced such a busy day. Punjam Hy Loo was experiencing the biggest intake of teeth coming in than ever before. Tooth didn't think things were ever as hectic before, even when she was just starting and went into the field by herself.

Her poor fairies were working and sleeping in massive shifts, each doing her part to give the other some help until someone else came to relieve her of duty. Tooth even thought she saw some sleeping on the floor, forming little piles of feathers underneath the hustle and bustle.

Normally Tooth would be ecstatic. Ever since the end of the Nightmare War she had been more active in her duties as the Tooth Fairy. She often visited kids whose teeth came out by more interesting means-which were often very creative! But given just how bad things were getting even she was drawing towards the brink.

She didn't like to, but eventually Tooth handed the main duties over to Baby Tooth under the conditions that it was only for a few hours and that Tooth would be right back after a quick recharge. From the hurried reaction Baby Tooth had when Tooth mention getting some rest, Tooth figured that she really needed it.

Tooth flew to her quarters, still shaking her head at the reaction of her "Second in Command". The little one was definitely hanging out with Jack too much but Tooth didn't mind. Uppity nature aside, Baby Tooth was more than capable of handling things for an hour or two.

So tired that even nestling under the covers seemed too much, Tooth plopped onto her nest of pillows and soft throws. Her eyes were growing heavy and as time passed, she felt the need to sleep growing stronger-

"_If I leave these teeth under your pillow-would that be funny, huh, Feathers?"_

Moon…no…

Jolting upward-and even flying a few feet back-Tooth looked for the source of the voice and found a figure covered in spider webs and dirt seated on one of the windowsills. Tooth didn't expect her to show up. Why would she come here-Why? Tooth didn't say the words-wait…

"Teeth?"

The figure giggled, the feathers along Tooth's back bristling, "_Yup, Feathers. Teeth. I've got quite the collection here! All extracted at the same time so get 'em while they're ripe!"_

Tooth cringed, if that spirit was who she thought it was, then those teeth were probably literally taken out at the same exact time. She wouldn't put it pass them to be that cruel. But Moon help her, whomever annoyed the spirit did not deserve their teeth ripped out!

"You know very well that teeth are my district." Tooth spoke, settling on the floor finally and then going over to the figure, her hand out stretched. "Not only that but invading my palace is not the way to visit."

The figure scoffed and started playing with the misshaped bag in their hand. "_Yeah, I know that, Feathers. But I gotta tell ya, he did ask for it. Not literally mind you-that would've been weird-but he got mouthy!"_ The figured giggled again and gave Tooth a wide grin, an arsenal of sharp teeth gleaming like gypsum. "_So I helped him with that little issue. He won't be talking for a while now-unless you help him that is."_

"That doesn't make taking his teeth right, M-" Tooth cut herself off. Saying the name would be dangerous. She wasn't given permission to do so and she did not want to call the spirit by the wrong name.

"_Cat got your tongue, Feathers?"_ The figure started to circle Tooth, bouncing the bag back and forth between hands. Tooth wasn't comfortable but this was her home, her room, she was not going to let this crazed spirit win. _"C'mon, only two of Us has an M in our name-just guess? What's the worst that can happen?"_

A cold look was the answer.

"_Well, other than the obvious…"_ The figure stopped under a lantern letting Tooth get a good look at it. Tooth knew the difference from one of Them and the other two. This one had tight curls going everywhere in no clear direction, adding height to the figure. Their eyes didn't have the rings underneath nor did they have that look of madness… The easiest way to tell was their smile. This one had the smile of a shark after finding a particularly tasty looking young seal…

"Mischief."

A loud squeal and clapping came from the named spirit, aptly named for her area of expertise, _"Yes indeed, feathers! I thought for sure you'd call me the other one and then I'd just have to stick and make things so you would always remember which one I am!"_

"The teeth, Mischief." Toothiana held her hand out for the bag.

"_Oooh, suddenly so brave and authoritative when you can name me, huh, Feathers?"_ Mischief sneered but handed over the bag anyway. _"Miss will do, Toothiana. Now, do Us a favor and help the poor dear who is currently missing all their teeth, ok?"_

She wanted to say no strictly on principle, the pranks Mischief played when someone annoyed her were never nice and Tooth did not want to get caught up in whatever disaster would happen-but…

As the Tooth Fairy, Tooth had to help…and the way Mischief worded her last response didn't seem like there was much choice. Tooth wasn't afraid of Mischief or her other selves, but she did not welcome the opportunity for the them to wreak havoc on her and her fairies.

"Of course, Mischief. Now if you don't mind, I need to attend to certain matters."

Miss gave Tooth the most ridiculous curtsey and promptly jumped out of the window she must have entered. Not used to Miss's dramatic exits, Tooth hurried over and saw the spirit floating away on the wind. Tooth shook her head and sighed, leaving the window and rubbing her temple.

"What did I just agree to…"


	3. Chapter 3 Gumming

**Slowly this thing is getting bigger than I expected…cool! I hope you guys are still enjoying this and thank you to my first reviewers! You guys made my day!**

**xxxxx**

Chapter 2: Gumming

It wasn't right.

Nothing about this was right.

Pitch didn't believe he was perfect, he wasn't that egotistical, but he didn't think that he deserved a punishment of these lengths. He was usually so careful with what and how he said things, all the easier to keep his foes looking the fool…

Except he was the fool right now.

What exactly possessed him to act so discourteous when she asked after him, he was not sure. He had few peers to begin with, pissing off the one spirit whose sole purpose is to bring chaos to the lives of others was not his grandest idea.

"_Those damned words…" _Pitch had eventually made it to a chaise lounge nearby and then proceeded to figure out what to do next.

He could venture out-after he got over the pain-and look for her and demand his teeth back. But he really doubted that would work. And he could not allow anyone to see him without his teeth-not the humans since they didn't see him at all anymore-but other spirits. He didn't know which was more pitiful. The fact that he would rather the humans saw him like this or that he had slunk so low to this point after everything.

He was thankful that his Fearlings and Nightmares had kept away for so long. He didn't have much power to keep that many of them as is, but he was thankful for small favors. But what to do now?

"_I have to get them back. No matter the cost."_

Pitch rose up and started to pace; of all the places to go with his teeth where would dear little Mischeif and her selves go-oh no… His left hand came up and rubbed his temple. She would do that, wouldn't she? Mishceif would give his teeth to the one spirit in charge of them-especially because that spirit was part of the Guardians.

"_When I find that little brat I'm going to-"_

Echoing chuckles sounded within his home-she was back.

"_Going to do what, Kozmotis? Send your magic dust at me? Sands of bad dreams would be like powdered sugar to me-and you know that."_ She was seated onto the chaise he had just left. Looking a bit different, her posture more relaxed and she seemed more in control.

He glared and had to hold himself back from throttling her, or at least trying to. His name wasn't Kozmotis Pitchiner anymore, it was Pitch the Nightmare King, and she well knew that-but arguing with her like this was never the answer, especially since she could easily do much worse than just take his teeth.

"_Yes well you didn't think I'd be particularly pleased with bare gums, did you Mayhem?" _He thought to her. Pitch stood his ground; Mayhem instead of Mischief meant that her game escalated and naming her meant that she wouldn't feel the need to do anymore…unless he insulted her again…

"_Why, I think you look adorable, Pitchy! C'mon, give us a smile!"_ She cackled at her own joke. Oh was she having fun!

"_I do hope you're enjoying yourself, May, because that would just make one of us. I would like my teeth back-NOW!"_ Mayhem stopped her glee and flew straight up into Pitch's face, glaring darkly at him. Pitch was not frightened at all, he merely took a step back because she was in his personal space-not that she cared.

"_Listen up, Space man. You are so lucky that I only took your teeth! I could've left you boneless and made trinkets out of them if I so wished. Now say thank you!" _Was she serious? As if he would resort to such a thing.

"_Do you really expect me to-" _Darkness fell onto her face; her veins filling with black.

"_Say it!"_ Honestly, the beast…

"_Fine, thank you, you little miscreant!" _She smiled and tapped on his nose.

"_Uh uh uh, Mayhem, Pitch, or do you want an earthquake to play with your little underground hidey hole? I'm sure I can rustle up at least an 8 on the scale right now."_ He swatted her hand away when he felt her talon dig in.

"_What would you have me do, hum your praises-because I seem to be unable to sing them right now-and be thankful that you have left me to this? If you wanted me humble, there, you have it! Now give them back." _

She scoffed and floated back from him, _"Not that easy Pitch. See to really learn your lesson, you gotta earn those teeth back. Time for some good ole fashioned Community Service!"_ Clapping to her own glory was not going to earn her any positive reactions from him.

"_You must be joking."_

"_Oh no, Pitch, I'm more serious than the Plague!"_ Mayhem giggled, _"And what fun was that, am I right?"_ She let out a pensive sigh and let her mind wonder to centuries ago, but he could see her teeth thinning and her waves losing their kinks. Don't want Her coming out now, so he cleared his throat, bringing her back.

"_Yes, yes, back to the topic on hand-I assume I have to ask Toothiana for them back in exchange for some minor favors?"_

"_Oh no, not just Feathers." _Mayhem waved her hand and small statues of the Guardians appeared in front of them.

"_I refuse to play assistant to her or the rest of those Guardians!"_

"_Like you have a choice! And assistant? You must be joking now-think of it as the assistant to the assistant to the assistant of the assistant janitor!" _Another figurine appeared, this one with his likeness, and in apparel that he would assume as a janitorial worker uniform. The other figures mocking him and pull at it in twisted glee. All while the puppeteer snickered and Pitch watched, enraged.

"_Hilarious…Do they know that I have to do this in order to get my teeth back?" _He could only imagine would that Pooka would do with such knowledge.

"_I gather only Feathers has an idea, I can't be bothered to go and see the others because frankly Pitchy, I have more important things to do! There are so many wars going on, kids are taking tests in a lot of nations, and don't even get me started on those outbreaks! I must do what I do best and make a mess of all of it-you're sort of a side project. It really is all your own fault."_

"_So at the moment, only Toothiana has my teeth."_ Perhaps he could _persuade_ the Fairy Queen to hand over his teeth for the lives of her little ones-

"_Don't go getting any ideas, Pitch."_ Mayhem shook her finger at him but then stopped and smiled. _"Or rather, sure, do that, let your little kettle steam up with all sorts of possibilities of getting out easy-it'll so much fun to see what happens next!"_

"_Don't you have somewhere else to be, Mayhem?" _If she wasn't going to be helpful, she could just leave, immediately if possible. She was the cause of this mess, he didn't want her hanging about.

"_Fine, kick me out. I'll be sure to pop in every now and then. So know that I'm always watching, Pitchiner!"_

And with that Mayhem faded away leaving Pitch to ponder ways to get his teeth back without having to play slave to those accursed Guardians.


End file.
